


Так уж устроено – кто-то кого-то должен ловить

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>хэллоуин, кто кем нарядится?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так уж устроено – кто-то кого-то должен ловить

В детстве Стайлз больше всего хотел быть кем-то вроде Кларка Кента, таким же спокойным и обычным чуваком, который на деле переодевается, пристегивает сверху красный плащ и летит спасать мир. В реальности на хэллоуин Стайлз наряжается красной шапочкой. Понятно дело, он не собирается ходить по домам и выпрашивать конфеты, но в корзину можно положить бутылки с таким необходимым алкоголем. 

Скотт слушая по телефону о наряде начинает смеяться так, что Стайлзу приходится отвести трубку от уха — еще немного и лучший друг просто лишит его слуха.

— Ты уверен что это хорошая идея?

— Да, знаешь ли, я теперь точно не боюсь волков, — Стайлз понимает, что врет самому себе, но Скотт не стремится выведать правду, он слишком занят собственным нарядом. — Так что моя Красная Шапочка точно будет самой храброй в этом чертовом лесу.

— Ладно-ладно, не забудь, что вечеринка начинается в одиннадцать.

Стайлз смотрит на себя в зеркало. Бледная кожа идеально сочетается с красными складками капюшона и плаща, под которым на Стайлзе такая же красная майка и джинсы. Да, ему только пирожки и разносить.

Он проводит оставшийся час за пометкой важного материала в учебнике по физике и с чистой совестью отправляется на вечеринку. Но машина не заводится, телефон не ловит сеть и Стайлз, не думая ни о чем плохом, отправляется к месту проведения хэллоуинской вечеринки пешком. 

И кто додумался до места сбора в лесу? Кто додумался до этого? Почему бы не напиться в чьем-нибудь доме, нет, эти глупые школьники всегда ищут приключений, пусть даже неосознанно. 

Сбоку что-то зашумело, Стайлз остановился. 

— Эй!

Тишина. 

— Соберись, кому ты нужен, ты же просто красная шапочка, к тому же ненастоящая. К тому же невкусная.

Спустя секунду он уже прижат к стволу дерева. Дерек держит крепко, пригвоздил запястья к сухой коре царапающей кожу.

— Красным шапочкам не стоит расхаживать в ночном лесу в одиночестве.

— Волки сначала заводят светские беседы, а уже потом переходят в наступление, или я что-то..

Стайлз не договаривает, Дерек рычит глухо, прижимается всем телом, заставляет почувствовать каждую неровность дерева, заодно заставляет почувствовать жар собственного тела.

— И где же твои пирожки?

— Бабушка съела.

Неподалеку Стайлз слышит шум музыки, довольные крики. Он ведь задержался на полчаса, не меньше, из-за проблем с машиной. Еще и Дерек. Полнолуние еще не скоро, что ему нужно вообще? Дерек смотрит в упор, не мигает, Стайлз ощущает его неровные выдохи на своем лице. И почему не страшно?

— Ты не боишься, — Дерек еще и мысли научился читать?

— Не боюсь. Ты же не тот волк. Ты _добрый_.

Дерек в ответ моргает удивленно, отпускает Стайлза, разворачивается и уходит в темноту. Телефон у Стайлза оживает смс-кой: 

"Тебя там не утащил большой и страшный волк?".

Стайлз думает, что лучше бы утащил. Запястья жжет. Стайлз поправляет капюшон, подбирает корзинку и идет на шум. Сегодня он точно как следует напьется.


End file.
